


First Kiss

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: Morty has a nightmare. Maybe Rick can help him.





	First Kiss

Even though Morty Smith was now 16 years old, still by nighttime he would be continuously haunted by his own mind. Ever since he was 14 and decided to go on an adventure with Rick of his own choosing, being in that foul restroom stall where a tall, green oval figure loomed over him in attemps to molest the kid—Morty couldn’t help but to be forced to jolt up panicking from his sleep caused by yet another night terror. The thought alone made the young boy shake anxiously whenever he was by himself, like right now, where he would frantically look around him with the sense of pure fear and paranoia of being watched.

 

Sighing, the brunette decided the best thing he could do at the moment was sit up from his bed and walk down the stairs to get a fresh glass of water from the kitchen.

 

But as he was casually pouring his glass, he was distracted by a loud  _CLANK!_ sound coming from the garage.

 

 _Rick_.

 

Setting the glass down on the dining room table, Morty Smith walked over to the garage where the blue-haired scientist sat by his workbench, intently working on an invention.

 

Rick Sanchez froze in his seat and looked up from his creation, sensing a figure staring at his back from the door behind him.

 

”Morty.” Rick acknowledged casually.

 

The young boy glanced down at the floor beneath him while he fidgeted with his hands anxiously. “I-I can’t sleep, Rick. Can—can I hang out with you for a bit?”

 

Glancing back down on his invention, he made a grunting sound in approval. Morty rushed his way over to the elder and stood over him, observing with interest at Rick’s hands, which worked delicately on the device in front of him.

 

”Wh-what’re you making, Rick?” Morty asked curiously.

 

”Honestly,” Rick started, releasing a small yawn from his lips as he stretched, “I don’t know, kiddo.” Burping, Rick took a long swing at his flask. “Why are you not sleeping?”

 

”I-I had a nightmare.”

 

Rick should’ve known.

 

Scooting back, Rick sat up from his workbench and motioned the young boy to follow him along to the scientist’s bedroom.

 

Morty hadn’t been in the elder’s bedroom much, but it was noticeable that the room was much more messier than when he last saw it. It reeked of booze, accompanied by the many empty vodka bottles lying in scattered areas on the floor. 

 

Rick closed the door behind the two and unceremoniously jumped on his cot, sighing. Morty walked over, being careful not to trip on one of the bottles and sat next to his grandfather.

 

Without thinking, Morty spoke. “Hey, Rick? Why do you always drink so much?”

 

Rick’s eyes widened at the question. “It’s complicated, kid. Between you and me, I’ve been through a lot of shit in my life. Ya know? I-I mean, you probably do know. I put you through a lot. You’re—you’re a good kid, though.” Turning to the young boy, his breath hitched in his throat as he was met with curious chestnut eyes and a slight pink blush. 

 

Morty placed a hand on Rick’s shoulder, causing an invisible jolt of electricity between the two. The room stood silent around them.

 

Time seemed to slow down as Morty continued staring into his grandfather’s piercing blue eyes, his head unconsciously inching closer to Rick’s.

 

Rick mentally shivered, feeling Morty’s breath against his cheek as he spoke. “You really mean that, Rick?”

 

Morty knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he loved Rick in the worst of ways. But was he proud to admit that? Not necessarily.

 

”Morty...” Rick warned, noticing Morty’s half-lidded eyes trailing down to the elder’s lips.

 

The young boy’s head leaned even closer, his lips centimeters away from Rick’s. 

 

“Y-you’re playing with fire, kid.” Rick’s eyes widened, a wild crimson blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“I know.”

 

”Yeah?” A hand laid on Rick’s thigh.

 

”This is wrong, Morty...” A hand reached up to comb through Morty’s curly brown locks.

 

”Since when do you care about morals?”

 

”Touché.” Rick leaned in, closing the gap between the two, pressing his lips against Morty’s passionately. 

 

Morty accepted, kissing him just as passionate and opened his mouth for Rick’s needy tongue. A quiet moan escaped from the young boy’s mouth as Rick slowly crept his other hand up to Morty’s bulge, massaging it gently.

 

Slowly, Morty was the first to pull away, smiling slightly at the old man in front of him who was blushing a dusty pink on his cheeks. “I-I really liked that, Rick...”

 

”Yeah?” Rick cocked his brow.

 

”Mhmmm,” Morty hummed. “Can—can we do that again sometime?”

 

”Sure, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow my Tumblr for more @ thatsrickdiculious !


End file.
